First Contact Part I, II, III, IV and now V
by PonoKyunin
Summary: Clark and Chloe have two weeks to them selfs, but soon they discover that more is going to happen that what they had planned. Somewhere a Dark Knight has been wandering Metropolis but is he there for good or evil?
1. First Contact Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the DC comics, Smallville, WB. I'm just a loyal fan that loves to write stories.  
  
First Contact Part 1  
  
"Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you, what brings you to Smallville?" Lex asked while holding out his hand.  
  
The Brown hair, Dark eyes, just around 6'0 man turned around and faced Lex with straight face.  
  
Bruce shook Lex's hand.  
  
"Well I've been hearing all these strange things happening in this town. I was interested and decided to look into it. Although I never had time to come out here to do it myself so instead I sent my scouts. My scouts said that strange meteor fragments that hit this town 15 years ago and that's when all these strange things started happening. I also wanted to see the local Billionaire." Bruce giving a small smile. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about these meteors Lex? Well that doesn't matter I'm thinking about building a research building out here my scouts say that Crater Lake is a good spot for my lab." Bruce replied in a monotone voice.  
  
Just before Lex could say anything someone was knocking on the door.  
  
Knock… Knock…  
  
"Come in." Lex said.  
  
As Clark walked in he was carrying a basket of potatoes, carrots, and almost every other vegetable there family could produce. Clark set the basket down on the floor and looked at Lex with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Clark, what brings you here around here this time of day? I thought you were getting ready to go to Metropolis to see Chloe?" Lex had a smile on his face knowing that he was the one that got them together.  
  
"Just dropping off the stuff that you order Lex I gave the bill to your servant. I'm packed up already for my trip I wouldn't miss it for the world" Clark's expression was always welcoming.  
  
"Ok thanks Clark I'll give you parents the money later on today. Clark I would like you to meet Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises Bruce this is Clark Kent son of Jonathan Kent owners of the Kent farm." Lex said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Clark" Bruce extending his hand for a shake.  
  
Clark accepting the offer and shook Bruce's hand.  
  
At that moment both knew there was something about each other. They looked into each other's eyes trying to figure out what it was. But that something just was out of their grasp and they couldn't exactly put there fingers on it either.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wayne" Clark responded.  
  
"Clark, Bruce here is interested in this little town of ours." Lex said.  
  
"Really? Like how?" Clark had a puzzling face on.  
  
"I'm might be funding a research building out here. I'm started to look into those meteor rocks. You're a local around here? Do you happen to know anything about those meteor rocks? Could you also explain some of the events that has happen here?" Bruce asked Clark only to see Clark give him a disinterest looks. Clark knew that if people pried too much into these rocks they would soon discover that they alter the genes of humans. Clark knew this could only lead to disaster.  
  
"Well I'm not really the one you should be talking to. You should talk to my girl Chloe Sullivan; she has recorded every event that has happen in this little town pertaining to those rocks" Clark smiling as he could talk about his girlfriend in front of people.  
  
"Really…ummm… you wouldn't mind if I came to Metropolis with you to talk to Chloe? Of course I'll have a car ready for us. I'll even pay for your hotel and food" Clark look surprise of Bruce's offer, Clark couldn't decline the man's offer, a free ride in a nice car, Hotel, food, wow he was just like Lex.  
  
"Sure. Let me call my girl to see if it's ok with her. I'll get back to you if it's alright." Clark smiled.  
  
"Give me a call when your ready, I'll stop and pick you up and we'll head out. Here's my number" Bruce handing over a piece of paper.  
  
"Ok I'll do that." Clark responded.  
  
With this said Clark dashed out of the room down the stairs towards his house. Once he was clear of the mansion and saw that no one was in sight he used his super speed. Once at his house he ponder about having a Billionaire's son as a friend. But first thing was first he needed to call Chloe.  
  
****  
  
Ring… Ring…  
  
"Chloe Sullivan speaking, Reporter for the Daily Planet."  
  
"Hello Chloe Sullivan I'm here in Smallville and I was wondering if you have heard anything about a guy name Clark Kent?" Clark trying to play tricks on her.  
  
"Yes. I happen to be madly in love with the guy. Why do you ask" Chloe already knowing who it was.  
  
"Hi Chloe" Clark said.  
  
"Hi Clark, you can't fool me I know your voice like I know the back of my hand." Chloe responded.  
  
"You wouldn't guess what happen today…" Clark trying to keep himself from jumping and just blurting it out loud.  
  
"You got back together with Lana behind my back? And in that case I would kill you and myself." Chloe giggling, knowing this was impossible.  
  
"Well, I went to Lex's house to drop off some food for him. And Bruce Wayne from Wayne Enterprises was there." Clark joyously said.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped from the phone, she couldn't believe it. She had come to intern at the Daily Planet thinking that a big time story would be here. But instead the owner of half of Gotham city decides to go into Smallville.  
  
"Stop pulling my leg Clark." Chloe responded in disbelief.  
  
"Well if you don't believe me then you just wait until he comes to see you." Clark still excited in his voice.  
  
"Yeah sure…Clark… Just tell me where I'm going to pick you up…" Chloe asked still thinking that he was just kidding.  
  
"Well I'll meet you at the Daily Planet ok?" Clark said.  
  
"Are you sure Clark?" Chloe just wondering why he would do this.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about it. I'll be there around 7:00 ok?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah that's good, I'll talk to later I'm really busy writing a story on some weird crimes that have been happening around here." Chloe said.  
  
"Like what?" Clark a little curious about it.  
  
"Well when the police was chasing after a bank robber not to soon after wards they would just end up tied down. Already capture. When asked about what happen all they could say was "It was a dark knight"." Chloe trying to make it sound interesting for Clark.  
  
"Umm… maybe I'll come up there and investigate with you. Ok I'll leave you alone for now see you tonight. Love ya and miss ya." Clark said his goodbyes and hung up the phone still wondering about the whole Dark Knight.  
  
****  
  
"Lex was that your friend?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Yes he is I've known him for 3 years now. He's been a good friend to me he made Smallville a home to me" Lex enjoying himself, it was not likely have a friend that could talk about.  
  
"Wow Lex Luthor has friends? That's a new one last time I picked up a newspaper with you in it, you were talking about your strategy for the future. And if I recall friends weren't listed." Bruce smirked.  
  
"Well, things change over time Bruce, you should no that" Lex offering a glass of wine.  
  
Bruce's cell phone started humming in his pocket just before he could get a grab the glass.  
  
"Well isn't that amazing its Clark, I didn't think he could get home that fast" Bruce pondering.  
  
"I'm not surprised, he does make me wonder a bit." Lex responding.  
  
"Hello Clark" Bruce answered the phone.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wayne I was calling about that offer that you gave to me. I'm ready to go if you are" Clark said.  
  
"Clark I'll have Alfred pick you up at your house and I'll meet you at Lex's house I have some other things to do here" Bruce looking at Lex notifying him.  
  
"Ok sounds good" Clark hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
At Clark's house….  
  
"I know, I know mom, you don't have to tell me to be careful." Clark was trying to make a point but he knew it was completely useless.  
  
"Clark I know, but still you should watch yourself. Hey also tell Chloe hi for me I haven't seen her all summer. I bet you can't wait." Martha told her son.  
  
Only thing that Clark could do was smile.  
  
"Clark, There's someone out here for you." Jonathan was calling from the porch.  
  
Clark ran towards the front door urging to see what it was. Standing there was a Tall, Caucasian guy, White hair, decently old, Brown eyes. He was wearing a driver's cap along with a Black Tux and white gloves. Just in back of him was a black stretch limo.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Master Clark" The Man said.  
  
Jonathan shocked by the man's lack of expressions and calling Clark master. At first he thought it was one of Lex's guys.  
  
"And who are you?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I'm Alfred, Butler to Master Bruce." Alfred replying with little emotion.  
  
Jonathan turning his head towards Clark trying to figure out why there was a limo and a butler outside his home. Clark hadn't told his dad about Bruce Wayne yet but he admitted that he was coming around to it.  
  
"Clark…. Who is Master Bruce? And why is this person calling you Master Clark." Jonathan asked.  
  
"Well Master Bruce is Bruce Wayne from Wayne Enterprises. I have no idea why his is calling me Master Clark." Clark Replied.  
  
"I shall answer that for you Master Clark." Alfred intervened.  
  
"I'm a Master Bruce's personal butler; I was told to call Clark, Master Clark" Alfred still showing no emotions.  
  
"Ok, Clark and why is he here?" Jonathan turning his attention back to Clark.  
  
"Well Mr. Wayne wanted to talk to Chloe about the meteors and he offered to give me a ride there." Clark said trying not to give any other information away.  
  
Hesitate Jonathan's face was heading back to its original state of smiling. "Ok Clark, you be careful, I don't want you to get into any trouble now."  
  
"Ok dad, Love ya both. I'll be back in a 2 weeks." Clark smiled and jumped into the limo.  
  
The Black limo drove down the lot and turned right on to the road slowly fading away into the Smallville corn fields. 


	2. First Contact Part II

First Contact Part 2  
  
  
  
Upon arriving in the driveway of Lex's Mayor Bruce was already waiting by the front door with Lex.  
  
"Master Bruce here is Master Clark your guess." Alfred started opening the door for Clark.  
  
"Hello Clark, I believe that we should be going right." Bruce said.  
  
"Yes let's go, I told Chloe that we'll be there at 7:00." Clark excited to surprise Chloe.  
  
Bruce turned towards Lex and shook his hand signaling his good-bye. Alfred held the door open for both Bruce and Clark.  
  
"Lex I shall come back to talk to you about the research building." Bruce's last words before heading into the limo.  
  
Not too soon after, the limo started heading out the drive way and headed towards the big city of Metropolis.  
  
"Alfred… How long will the drive be?" Bruce asked while pulling out some drinks Clark and him.  
  
"Sir, it will take approximately 2 hours and 10 minutes." Alfred replied.  
  
"Thank-you Alfred you can close the window now I think Clark and I should get to know each other better after all he is my guess. What do you want to drink Clark?" Bruce using his hand showing the closure of the window and the showing what drinks he had in the limo.  
  
"Anything Non-Alcoholic." Clark knowing that he was underage to drink.  
  
While Bruce was getting together the drinks he was dying to know how Clark and Lex got together.  
  
"Clark you wouldn't mind me asking, how did you meet Lex. I know that it's not often that a Farm boy meets a billionaire's son and becomes the best of friends" Bruce handing a drink over to Clark.  
  
"One day I was coming home from school depressed about how he couldn't get close to this girl." Clark wasn't about to tell the truth why he was really depressed. "And Lex was speeding down the road playing with his cell phone and happened to run off the bridge into a river. I jumped in after him pulled him out." Clark was not telling the whole truth but only what the cover story was.  
  
"Well that's sounds very heroic of you Clark. I would have done the same thing. How do you like your drink?" Bruce pointing to the drink.  
  
"It's good." Clark taking another sip of the drink.  
  
"That's good, so Clark you girl is a Journalist right? What do you want to be in the future?" Bruce now taking a sip from his glass.  
  
"Well I was thinking about saving the world in a nice little costume and becoming the people's hero." Clark laughing. "Just kidding, I was thinking more or becoming a Journalist. I mean I've never been as good as Chloe but I still I'm interested in the profession." Clark responding only knowing that the reason he wants to join is because he wants to be closer to Chloe.  
  
"Well saving the world isn't that far way." Bruce acknowledges. "Journalist is a good Profession I'm surprised by your choice you don't really look like a Journalist. But in this country anyone can be anything." Bruce said.  
  
"What about you Mr. Wayne, what does your company do?" Clark asked.  
  
"Clark I thought by now you would be calling me just Bruce. My company is involved in plenty of fields ranging from defense contracts to your local farming community." Bruce responded.  
  
"That's nice. If you don't mind me asking are you in a joint business with the Lex corp.?" Clark now wanting to know more about Wayne Enterprises.  
  
"Well in a matter of fact we are in joint business with Lex corp. We are currently both funding the United States Space Program." Bruce couldn't tell Clark what part of the space program that they were funding.  
  
The window to the front seat slid down and through the little window you could see the Metropolis sky scrapers that shaded the lower parts of the city. All the lights were on in the city as the limo were now just 30 minutes away. The sky was now a bright pink with streams of clouds that turned different colors of orange every time you looked at them.  
  
"Master Clark, where are we heading to pick up Ms. Sullivan?" Alfred asked.  
  
"Alfred we are heading to the Daily Planet." Clark responded.  
  
"Thank-you Master Clark." Alfred pushed the button to close the window down once more.  
  
"So you come from Gotham City Bruce what's it like?" Clark now curious about Bruce's city.  
  
"Well it's not as big as Metropolis; the crime rate over the past few years has been up. We have a great police commissioner his name is Gordon." Bruce not mentioning anything about a dark knight.  
  
Clark was wondering why he only mentions the local police and not the weather or anything else that happen in the city.  
  
"Yeah I heard some things about him in the Times. He said that he knew something about the Dark Knight." Clark said.  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't be surprise, the Knight works for the good, they have something in common." Bruce responding.  
  
Just before anyone could say anything the car had stopped and the right door had open. They were in front of a tall building that had a world on top of it.  
  
"Master Clark the Daily Planet, I'll be waiting here for Ms. Sullivan and you." Alfred was now closing the door after Clark stepped out.  
  
"Thank-you Alfred, we'll be out in 10 minutes." Clark responded trying so hard not to freak out right in front of Alfred.  
  
The limo pulled around the corner and vanished as Clark was heading into the building. Clark was stopping him self not to use his super speed into the building although Clark was running at a faster than normal pace through the Planets front doors, up the stairs towards the reporter's lounge Clark had to stop him self in front of the doors of the lounge and slowly and casually Clark walked though the doors. Right there waiting at a desk was a gorgeous Blond 5'8" woman wearing a white button-up shirt with a blue jeans covering it all with a black overcoat. Every time Clark looked at her he dropped dead as if he was near the meteor rocks but this wasn't the rocks fault, he was just madly in love with her.  
  
"Hi Clark, how are you doing." Chloe started walking towards Clark.  
  
But before Clark could say anything he had his lips locked with hers in a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, Hello Chloe." Clark still dazed from the kiss.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Back at Lex's mansion…  
  
Roger Nixon was walking through the door heading for a seat in front of Lex's desk.  
  
"Lex why did you call?" Nixon asked while sitting down.  
  
"For who knows-how-long-now I've been wondering about how Clark saved me from that sinking vehicle. That's in the past now but I'm dying to find out how he did it. So I've decided that I'm going to take action now. Now I'm willing to risk the lives of a few people to figure out how he did save me. I need you to help me I've started making a plan here take a look." Lex throwing a folder towards Nixon afterwards Lex folded his hands and stared in the eyes of Nixon.  
  
Lex and Nixon both talked long in the night planning what they would do to get Clark show his secret.  
  
****  
  
As Clark and Chloe started heading down the staircase they caught up with old news about what was happening in Metropolis and Smallville. They were just out the front doors as they finish up there chat, not a minute later a strange looking man came running down the sidewalk. Clark and Chloe watched as the man snagged a purse from an old lady.  
  
"Help some one, Help" the old lady cried pointing to the guy who snag her purse.  
  
Just as Clark was about to grab the guy he felt a great pain in swarming throughout his whole body. It was the pain that came only from meteor rocks Clark at this moment knew that he couldn't do anything. Although Clark could see the rocks it could feel them. Clark began to clutch his body as Chloe turned to him.  
  
"Clark you alright?" Chloe trying to help Clark.  
  
While Chloe was trying to help Clark, the guy past both of them up making a fast snag for Chloe's purse before rounding the corner.  
  
"Hey give that back." Chloe yelling as the guy grab her purse.  
  
"Clark please tell me you are alright, I've only see you like this once and that was by those rocks." Chloe although not panicking still extremely worried about Clark.  
  
"Chloe… Don't worry about me I'm fine." Clark now starting to get up as the guy was gone from sight.  
  
"I'll get it back don't worry." Clark insuring that he'd fine a way to get back the purse.  
  
"Let's go after him." Clark wanting to do anything in his power to get that purse back.  
  
They both walk around the corner to follow the guy, as they turned the corner only to see the guy tried up and on the ground. Clark knowing what pain was going to come over him he inched his way up to the guy and picked up the purses. Still painful he moved slowly away from the guy and headed towards the old lady that now was just turning the corner to notice that Clark had got her purse. Chloe was now walking over to the guy trying getting a closer look and figure out how he got tried up. She noticed that the guy was tried up with a black nylon rope with a bat symbol in the front. At first she wanted to take the symbol but instead she got out her camera and took a picture. Clark now handing the purse back to the old lady turned back to Chloe and handed back her purse.  
  
"Clark it's the Dark Knight again." Chloe was wondering where the strange fighter went to.  
  
Clark was now heading back towards the tried guy.  
  
"How do you know that Chloe?" Clark asking.  
  
"Well look, it's his symbol." Chloe pointing towards the bat.  
  
"What kind of a symbol is that?" Clark surprise to see such an object.  
  
"Well it's his symbol I've only got to see it two times so far. Clark this would be a big story if I could get to know personally who this guy was and his objectives." Chloe smiling at Clark.  
  
The Black Limo drove up to Clark and Chloe. Now that there attention was towards the limo that was in front of them now. Alfred was getting out of the car and walking around the car just to open the door Clark and Chloe.  
  
"Hello Alfred." Clark smiling and looked at Chloe who was curious whom it could be.  
  
"Clark, Lex got you a butler?" Chloe had a puzzling face.  
  
"No Chloe" Clark laughing. "As I said on the phone, I met Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises at Lex's and he offered to drive me up here because he wanted to talk to you about the Meteor rocks. You thought I was kidding" Clark said.  
  
"Well I didn't really….." Chloe watched as this sturdy young man stepped out of the car.  
  
Bruce Wayne stepped out of the Limo in front of Chloe. Chloe looked up and her jaw literally dropped as she was looking at Bruce Wayne. She turned and looked at Clark still with her mouth opening. Now turning back towards Bruce she finally gathered her emotions and herself and finally spoke.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wayne" Chloe even though she could talk now, she was still in disbelief.  
  
"Hello Ms. Sullivan I've heard quite a lot of you from Clark." Bruce taking Chloe's hand and kissing it like a gentleman. Soon after Bruce lead her into the limo with Clark following behind them.  
  
"Chloe please call me Bruce, if Clark informed you I wanted to ask you about the meteors." Bruce staring into the eyes of Chloe.  
  
"Yeah…. Clark informed me but I didn't believe him at first. I mean it's not that I don't trust him it's just that him…. talking with Bruce Wayne? It doesn't seem likely." Chloe now responding slowly obviously still in disbelief.  
  
"Well you should listen to your boyfriend this guy is very trustworthy, I don't think he ever lie to you." Bruce nodding at Clark.  
  
"I know…" Chloe felt like she betrayed her boyfriend. "So when do you want to talk about those meteor's?" Chloe inching to talk about those rocks and getting to know more about the young pioneer.  
  
"Well Chloe I suppose that you would like to spend time with Clark, so let's say 7:00 pm tomorrow on the Sky Eater?" Bruce getting out his palm pilot to mark the date.  
  
"That sounds good." Chloe replied seeming that nothing could bring this day down.  
  
"Ok" Bruce now turning towards the driver's seat. "Alfred take these two to the Metropolis 5 star hotel." Bruce order.  
  
Alfred did what he wished and started heading towards the hotel. It wasn't that far from the Daily Planet.  
  
"Why are we going to a hotel?" Chloe was wondering.  
  
"Well the least that I can do for your troubles are get you two a hotel. Plus Lex insisted the best for his friends." Bruce replied.  
  
"Wow, hey Clark did you know about this?" Chloe overjoyed because of these events.  
  
"Well I didn't think a 5 star hotel was in the book." Clark turning his head towards Bruce and nodding to thank him for the hotel.  
  
"Master Bruce, Metropolis Hotel." Alfred said.  
  
"Ok Chloe, Clark it was nice meeting you, you can ask the clerk for your room. You can get any movie, drink; food that you want it's on me. Chloe, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bruce shaking Clark's hand and after kissed Chloe's hand.  
  
Clark and Chloe were now heading inside the hotel while the black drove out into the road fading away into the darkness of the night.  
  
****  
  
"Alfred I think I'll be out around the town tonight." Bruce said.  
  
"Sir, will that be costume or not?" Alfred asked.  
  
"Costume" Bruce replied.  
  
****  
  
"Clark I'm sorry for not believing in you. I just don't know about you sometimes." Chloe hoping that Clark would forgive her.  
  
"Chloe don't worry about it." Clark smiling and wrapping his arm around her just as they stepped into the elevator that would take them up to there room.  
  
They had opened the door to the room and couldn't believe how big it was. It must have been as big as the Talon. Clark and Chloe both dropped their stuff on the floor and immediately started looking around.  
  
"I can't believe this Chloe." Clark turning towards her with a surprise look on his face.  
  
"Me neither, I think this should be a great night. I mean we have each other, a big room, and everything is at our hands." Chloe indicting some form of action from Clark.  
  
"Chloe I know, let's go hit the town. Maybe we can find a nice little bar that we can sit and talk more about our lives." Clark not wanting to do something stupid that would ruin there relationship.  
  
"Ok Clark that sounds better than what I had in mind." Chloe and Clark left the room. 


	3. First Contact Part III

First Contact Part III  
  
  
  
The night was chilly and the night sky was clear as can be the moon was full and lighting the night sky. Chloe and Clark were inside the night club "Hooley's". The atmosphere was relaxed as people move in and out through the dance floor. Light's faded in and out following the course of the music. Chloe had gotten seats for the both of them while Clark was ordering the drinks. They both finally sat down at a little table in the corner, both of them wanted to talk about anything that came to their mind.  
  
"I've been in this city for 3 weeks now, been a reporter for 2 weeks and yet today has been the most exciting day for me. I meet Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight strikes again, and my boyfriend is here." Chloe said.  
  
"Well you probably had a better time than me. I've been doing chores left and right, been delivering all kinds of food. Today also has been amazing for me to Chloe." Clark replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"That's probably true, I've been reporting on the Dark Knight case. No one knows who he is and why exactly he is here. I've had no breaks in this case, I think that's why they gave it to me." Chloe puffed her breath barely lifting a small strand of her hair off her face.  
  
"Well don't worry, something will come through it always does. Also since I'm here I can help you." Clark was smiling.  
  
"Clark don't worry about helping me, I took a week off so that we can spend time together. It is our time, not investigating time." Chloe was trying to convince Clark that his help wasn't needed.  
  
As the lights started to dim the air became heavier between Chloe and Clark.  
  
"Clark…. You feel like dancing?" Chloe asked while getting up from her seat.  
  
"Um….. Ok Chloe." Clark replied.  
  
Chloe grabbed Clark and took him out towards the dance floor. As the song "Endless Love" played in the background Clark grabbed Chloe by the hips while Chloe swung her hands around his neck. They locked eyes and started dancing with the music.  
  
****  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring,  
  
"Lana.... This is Lex…" Lex had called Lana trying to figure out what she was doing over the weekend.  
  
"Lex… didn't except a call from you… What's up?" Lana responded.  
  
"I wanted to know what you were doing this weekend; I know that you have plans with Pete. But what else are you doing this weekend?" Lex asked.  
  
"Ummm… How did you know that Pete and I were going out?" Lana curious.  
  
"Lana… This is a small town. Well you're my employee and I would like to honor you for your hard work that brought Smallville's theater back for the brink. So I was thinking that I'd send Pete and you out to Metropolis for the weekend. Everything will be paid for, hotel, food, spending money." Lex said.  
  
"Wow, Lex…. That's a lot isn't it? I mean… I wouldn't mind… but I think I'm going to have to talk Pete." Lana replied.  
  
"That sounds good." Lex responded.  
  
Lex hung up the phone and turn towards Nixon who was right there by the desk drinking his brandy.  
  
"Nixon, now it's your turn. I'll meet you in Metropolis." Lex getting up from the desk and escorting Nixon out.  
  
****  
  
Finally snapping out of there trance Chloe and Clark headed out the door of the club and started walking down the street. Without talking they just looked at each other noticing what they had together. After some time Chloe laid her head against Clark's chest as they rounded a corner into a fairly lighted small alley.  
  
****  
  
On top of the highest building in Metropolis a dark shadow appeared on top only being lit by the full moon. The figure only appeared for a second and then vanished and moved towards another building. At first glance it looked like a big bat, but soon as more of the city lights shined upon the figure you could see a tight black leather body suit that showed all the tone muscles, the head had two pointing ears, with a yellow belt covering the mid part of his body. Opening one of the pockets on the belt he took out a small object and looked into it. It was binoculars he panning throughout the city looking for any signs of trouble.  
  
Through the binoculars he noticed a young couple outside turning into a semi lighted alley. Moving his sight further down the alley he saw a gang with 7 members starting to walk over to the young couple. Once he saw this he knew it was trouble. Now reaching for another object in his belt, he pushed a small red button that unleashed a rope with a grappling hook at the end. This latched on to another building with this now connected. As if he was the king of the jungle the Dark Knight swooped down and was heading towards the young couple.  
  
****  
  
"Well, Well, Well, look what we got here boys." A 6'0" blond haired, blue eyed guy said while swinging a little pocket knife.  
  
"I think we have two little lovers." Another man just around the same height but had brown hair and black eyes.  
  
"What do you want" Clark getting protective.  
  
"Well, don't like to break-up relationships but I think if you don't give me your wallet and your money were going to have to do something." The blond guy looking back at his people, there were 7 of them each holding different items.  
  
"Clark, just give them your wallet I don't want any trouble." Chloe pleading with Clark.  
  
Clark knew that if he did anything right now, or got stabbed he would show Chloe his secret. But Clark also new that if he did give them his wallet they just might take advantage. What was he going to do, expose himself? Or let them do what they want to them.  
  
"Hello, Sir, Madam…" The Dark Knight suddenly appeared behind Clark and Chloe.  
  
"I notice that you have some unanticipated company, don't be concerned with these kids there just little punks. I'll take care of them, you two run off and get to the nearest police station and notify them about what was going to go down in this alley." The Dark Knight order Chloe and Clark.  
  
"Who you calling little" One of the other members yelled.  
  
With the guy calling him the Dark Knight moved closer to the group allowing them to surround him.  
  
"Chloe come on, he said that we should go." Clark insisting that they should go.  
  
"Clark look, I have the Dark Knight right in front of me I'm not going to miss this opportunity to get a decent picture of the cape crusader and hopefully an interview." Chloe was desperately searching for her camera.  
  
"Damn!!!! I left it at the Hotel." Chloe was furious with herself.  
  
"Chloe don't worry about it, you'll get another chance one day. Let's just go" Clark said.  
  
"No Clark let's watch, I can report this." Chloe insisting that they needed to stay.  
  
"Ok, children, let's play nice?" The Dark Knight asked.  
  
"Fine have it your way." The Blond haired said.  
  
The Blond swung at the Dark Knight, the Dark Knight duck only to feel the swish of the guy's arm passing above him. With a quick grab to his belt the Dark Knight yanked out a rope that had a bat at the end. The Dark Knight threw the rope wrapping it around the guy's legs dropping him to the ground.  
  
Right after the Blond was gone a Black haired stepped in with a chain in his hand. With a swing of his chain he had snagged the Dark Knight arm. Although one arm tried with a steel chain the Dark Knight seemly used this as his advantage. The Black haired man pulled the chain towards him trying to hit the Dark Knight. But before anything could be done the Dark Knight lunge his body into the man. Now down on the ground the man groan from the pain, the Dark Knight flipped and landed with two feet onto the man's chest crushing some of his ribs.  
  
After unraveling his arm the Dark Knight stared into the eyes of the other members. Some of the members looked frighten and the rest weren't blood thirsty but they definitely they weren't going to run away. With two members down only five remained.  
  
"Well you are a good fighter I admit that, but can you handle a bullet?" With this said one of the members took out a gun and pointed directly at the Dark Knight.  
  
The Dark Knight looked straight at the gun and then looked at the man holding it. The Dark Knight stared fear into the man's eyes trying to stall him so that he could grab the gun. With thunder ringing throughout the whole alley the bullet whizzed through the air heading towards the Dark Knight. The bullet coming towards him the Dark Knight ducked under the bullet so that he wouldn't get hit. Not a second after the Dark Knight grabbed a wing out of his belt and launching it at the gun knocking it out of the man's hands.  
  
The Bullet passed the Dark Knight and heading straight for Chloe. Clark was watching the bullet in slow-motion as it moved towards Chloe. Reacting on instinct Clark grabbed Chloe so that he was now in front of her cutting off the bullet's path. Clark now looking at Chloe and took the bullet in his back as Chloe watched in horror. The Dark Knight also turned his head to see Clark take the bullet in his back. Chloe manage to hold Clark up as she saw his face express the impact. Clark fell as the bullet hit his body.  
  
The Dark Knight not worrying about Clark at that time started finishing off the other members by knocking them out. It took less than a sec to finish off the rest of the cowards. Turning his attention back to Clark and Chloe he slowly moved towards them while grabbing out a medic pack from his belt. Chloe now holding Clark who was pretending to be hurt started searching for the bullet wound on his back. Frantically she searched for the bullet then she finally noticed that there was no wound. She seen and bullet hole, but no wound. At first Chloe thought she was dreaming *No one could take a bullet like that* she thought. But she looked again and there was nothing, no blood, no scar, no nothing only the bullet hole. The Dark Knight now over with Chloe was trying to figure out the same thing. Clark pretended to wake up only to see the Dark Knight and Chloe stare at him.  
  
"Clark I think you have some explaining to do." Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe not right now, when we are back at the hotel I will tell you everything." Clark trying to not get caught by anyone else.  
  
"Ok but I want to know everything." Chloe agreed as Clark was now getting up.  
  
The Dark Knight starring at Clark as himself was trying to figure out what happen.  
  
"Clark…. How did… you do that…" The Dark Knight asked.  
  
Clark now needing something to even out his situation against the Dark Knight used his X-Ray vision to peer inside his suit. Clark looked surprised as he seen the man behind the mask. Not willing to tell who it was out loud so that Chloe would hear, Clark moved closer to the Dark Knight.  
  
"We all have secrets, don't we…Bruce…" Clark whispered in the Dark Knight's ears.  
  
Now looking surprised the Dark Knight looked at Clark trying to figure out how he knew it was him.  
  
"I must go now; I have other duties to do tonight. Clark I hope we can talk soon. You keep my secret… and I'll keep yours." The Dark Knight implied as he pulled out his grapping hook.  
  
With the Dark Knight's night ending he flew into the moon showing a familiar look that only resemble only thing…. A Bat. As the Dark Knight left Chloe looked at Clark, Clark knew all to well that this night was not finished.  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	4. First Contact Part IV

First Contact Part IV  
  
  
  
As Chloe and Clark finally enter the room they both sat down on the bed staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Chloe…." Clark studded trying to think what he was going to say.  
  
"Clark, please don't say anything right now… I'm going to get us some coffee and then we can sit and talk…" Chloe stood up and picked the phone and ordered the most expensive coffee that the hotel could offer.  
  
****  
  
"Now one thing is first…. How did Clark know who I am?" Batman was thinking to himself.  
  
"Another thing how did he survive that bullet?" Batman just trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Well I think it's time to find out more about this Clark Kent…" Batman Thought before heading back to his complex.  
  
****  
  
Knock… Knock…  
  
"Madam your coffee is here." The servant said.  
  
"Thank-you" Chloe handed him five dollars.  
  
Chloe brought the coffee back towards the bed giving Clark one cup. As they both took a sip from the coffee Chloe turned and stared directly into Clark's eyes.  
  
"Clark, before you explain what happen tonight… I want to say something, as I saw you get hit by the bullet… I felt something that I've never felt before… I thought to myself my god I just lost my best friend… I just lost my lover…." Chloe started sobbing. "But as I saw that you weren't hurt… I just knew that you were hear for me…" Chloe now was crying.  
  
"Chloe please don't' cry, you know, I was put here for a reason, I was put here to help the people that can't fight back. But I was also put here because I was destiny to love you and be with you. I didn't think that in my freshman year or any year prior to that, which I would be in love with you. I always thought that I was your big brother protecting you. But that day when I saw you helpless lying on the hay stack when you were hit by Justin, I knew right then and there that I was meant for you." Clark lean over to her and softly kissed her on the lips.  
  
"But Chloe I must tell you what I am…. This is the only way for you to know that you'll want to be with me." Clark let out a big sigh and took a gulp of his coffee before getting up and standing in front of Chloe.  
  
"Chloe…. I'm not from this world… I don't even know what that world is called. Remember the day the meteors came? My ship was among those meteors, I happen to get lucky and found very loving parents Martha and Jonathan Kent. At first when I started to discover what I could do, I thought it was normal. I mean I thought that any human could not get hurt. Soon I notice that humans were getting hurt but I wasn't. Up until my freshman year, it knew something was wrong when I first met Lex Luthor. The day he ran off the Bridge, he had hit me at 60 miles per hour." Chloe gasped for air when she heard this; forever she thought that Lex missed Clark. "Well that's when I knew. Then other things started happening, I started being able to look through things, like an X-ray, I could run faster than any normal human, one of the most important thing was that I could fly" Clark said this he slowly lifted off the ground. Chloe didn't know what to think at first but she knew that her heart belong to the man in front of her. "As you see I'm not a normal person and I will never be. But one thing is always for sure…. Chloe I love you, and I will love you until the day I die." Clark was now sitting next to Chloe as she started crying more. Clark took her head and laid it up against his chest trying to cover up all the tears.  
  
"Clark…. You could have said this before. I wouldn't have differed from what I think now." Chloe paused to look at Clark. "I will always love you…" Chloe said as she moved closer to his lips. With a great pause she touches his lips with hers, after many, many seconds they finally released.  
  
"You're not scared that I'm not human?" Clark asked.  
  
"I knew from the beginning that you were not human…. You're to perfect to be human. Plus you look like a human and I do suppose you have all the parts of a male human?" Chloe smiled.  
  
"Chloe don't worry I do have all the parts." Clark blushed  
  
"Although I would like to ask you something" Chloe looked at Clark who looked puzzled.  
  
"What is that Chloe?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well I saw you fly, I wanted to know how it felt… How it felt to be weightless." Chloe felt guilty that she would ask such a thing.  
  
"Well I could tell you, or I could so you personally." Clark smiled as he held out his hand.  
  
Chloe was shocked that he would take her up with him. She immediately got up from the bed and took Clark's hand. Slowly Clark lifted Chloe off the ground and pulled her into him as they both were now floating around the room.  
  
"My God… I don't believe this… Men in a thousands years will never be able to accomplish what you've done in twenty." Chloe look as she was at her first circus. Chloe's eyes were wide as moons her smile grew every time they moved.  
  
Soon after Clark and Chloe slowly moved towards the ground and eventually landed on the bed starring into each other's eyes.  
  
****  
  
"Pete, Lana welcome I'm glad that you could go. Here are the keys to the hotel room; inside there you'll find five thousand dollars waiting for you." Lex smiled.  
  
"Thank-you Lex." Lana still over joyful of what he was doing.  
  
"Lex… It's been a long time that I've ever say… Thanks" Pete went over to shake Lex's hand.  
  
"Well your welcome Pete." Lex smiled.  
  
"Your ride is outside." Lex's told them.  
  
Pete and Lana walked outside to see a nice white limo. The driver opened the door for the two. As Pete and Lana both stepped inside they there vehicle slowly pulled out of the driveway and started heading towards the hotel.  
  
****  
  
The morning frost was just dripping off, Clark noticed that Chloe was already out of the shower and getting ready.  
  
"Hello Clark, How did you sleep?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Fine" Clark responded.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well tonight were going to talk to Bruce Wayne. Um… during the day well I think we should go see some sites around Metropolis." Chloe finished up her make-up and then gave the bathroom to Clark who needed to get ready.  
  
"That sounds good." Clark replied before heading into the shower.  
  
Ring…Ring…Ring…  
  
"Hello…" Chloe answer the phone.  
  
"Hey Chloe, This is Lana." Lana answered.  
  
"Hi, Lana long time since we talked." Chloe said.  
  
"Well you stole my boyfriend I was pretty pissed about that one. But don't worry I'm fine now I found Pete, plus you deserved him I was still feeling guilty about Whitney." Lana replied. "Well I just wanted to tell you that Pete and I are in town. Lex paid for a vacation for me." Lana cheerfully said.  
  
"That's nice of Lex. Well I hope that you two have fun. I know that certainly Clark and I will have fun. I'll talk to you later got to finish getting ready." Chloe was trying to end the conversation quickly.  
  
"Ok Chloe, maybe we can get together sometime before we head back towards Smallville." With this said Lana hung up the phone.  
  
The shower stop and Clark had got out of the shower and started getting ready. With his speed it took him less than a second to finish.  
  
"God… I'm never going to get use to that. I mean if I could that I'd be finish with getting ready in less than a minute." Chloe giggle as she noticed that Clark forgot to zip his zipper. "Clark your underwear in showing" Clark suddenly turned a bright red and he turned around and zipped up.  
  
"Well Chloe I'm glad that you're happy. I think I'm up for breakfast." Clark was rubbing his stomach as he put on his final piece of clothing.  
  
Clark opens the bedroom door for Chloe letting her out and as they walked down the hall towards the elevator they saw Lex.  
  
"Hey Lex, what brings you around here." Clark asked.  
  
"Well I'm here for a meeting and I was coming by to say hello. Well don't you look lovely today Ms. Sullivan." Lex smiled.  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Luthor, Clark I think we should get going, lots of things to do." Chloe said.  
  
"Ok Chloe. I'll talk to you later Lex." Clark turned around and moved out of sight.  
  
****  
  
Lex after seeing Clark leave he took out his phone and dial a number.  
  
"Nixon, listen. I'm calling it off. I don't need to do this. I don't want to know about Clark anymore his secret is his, not mine." Lex said.  
  
"It's to late Lex you started it and now you'll finish it." Nixon who already had a plan already in mind, he turned the corner to see Lex talking on his phone.  
  
Without notice Nixon took out a tazer and poked the back of Lex. Without saying anything Nixon unleashed a powerful jolt knocking out Lex.  
  
TBC… 


	5. First Contact Part V

First Contact Part V  
  
  
  
It was high noon the sun was now just over Metropolis. Most people were in doors staying away from the sun. Chloe and Clark yet were walking out in the sun talking to each other. They found a local coffee shop, they walked in to sit down and chat.  
  
"Hello, what do you want to drink." The waitress asked.  
  
"Two cups of coffee" Clark answered.  
  
"So Clark we wasted half the day walking around the city. What are we going to do?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well I was thinking about going back to Smallville to tell my parents about this accident and that you know now." Clark said.  
  
"Well yeah we could do that, but you're forgetting one thing Clark. We need to get back before 7:00 our dinner with Bruce. Please tell me that you did remember." Chloe sounded disappointed.  
  
"Chloe you know I wouldn't forget that, just like I said I'm going to talk to my parents about the accident." Clark was implying accident.  
  
"Oh yeah…. Ok Clark I think we should leave now." Chloe smiled now knowing how there going to get there.  
  
"Yes Chloe." Clark replied.  
  
As Clark and Chloe walked outside and took the bus to the edge of the city. As they got off the bus Clark looked around seeing if there was anyone around. As soon the air was clear and the wind was right Clark grabbed Chloe around the waist picking her up off the ground.  
  
"I'll never get use to this." Chloe just smiled at Clark.  
  
"Well you better; I rather do this than run." Clark laughed as he started floating off the ground and soared above the clouds.  
  
****  
  
Ring…. Ring… Ring…  
  
Dick Grayson picked up the phone.  
  
"Dick, I want you to pull up everything on Clark Kent also pull up everything that is related to him." Bruce asked.  
  
"Ok Bruce… But why do you want me to look into Clark Kent?" Dick asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bruce answered knowing that his friend wouldn't understand.  
  
"Try me Bruce." Dick was challenging Bruce.  
  
"Well if you want to know… But you can't tell a soul about him. I was patrolling the city last night when I ran into him. Actually I knew him before because I gave him a ride to metropolis well that doesn't matter. I saw him and his girlfriend walk into an alley with a gang of some sort. As I fought them one of them decided to pull out a gun. I ducked so that the bullet missed but instead it hit Clark in the back. I finished the gang off then I headed back towards Clark to help him. Then I notice that he wasn't damage at all from the bullet. After that he walked up to me… Remember that I'm batman here… and said "We all have our secrets… Bruce". He knew who I was." Bruce explained.  
  
"Well I'll do it, that story is almost unbelievable… maybe I should come out there to check this guy out." Dick asked.  
  
"Sorry Dick, not right now. I'm going to talk to him tonight." Bruce told him.  
  
"Ok, I'll get back to you later on tonight; I'm going out right now." Dick said.  
  
"Thanks." Bruce hung up the phone.  
  
****  
  
"What in the hell are you doing Nixon." Lex asked as he noticed that he was tied to a chair.  
  
"Lex I thought you knew. You're going to witness Clark and all of his might and how he is going to be defeated. I'm also going to tell him that this was your doing, I'm going to tell him all the things you done behind his back." Nixon replied.  
  
"I told you that I wasn't going to do this any more. I watched him go with Chloe and I thought to myself if it was really worth it." Lex replied.  
  
"Lex, Lex, Lex… you're just like your father coming up with stories to protect yourself." Nixon said.  
  
"I swear to you that this is the truth I rather have him tell me like a friend than actually finding it out behind his back." Lex replied.  
  
"Sorry Lex… I can't believe you… after all you almost erased me from the world." Nixon replied with a sinister laugh. "But I need someone closer than you Lex if I'm going to bring Clark in. Maybe Chloe… Maybe Lana…. Maybe Pete…. Or maybe all of them. You just wait Lex… when he finds this out and I tell him the truth I think he's going to be very upset." Nixon now just in the shadow of the room.  
  
****  
  
"Clark this is amazing… I still can't believe that you're my boyfriend." Chloe said while she was in the clouds with Clark.  
  
They were now just 5 minutes away from the Kent farm.  
  
"Well Chloe I can't believe that you are still with me." Clark smiled while looking at her.  
  
"Clark Kent now the man of mystery, maybe I'll call you my Superman. After all you are no ordinary man." Chloe giggled.  
  
As they arrived in front of Clark's house, Jonathan Kent just came around the barn and noticed Clark holding Chloe in his arms.  
  
"Clark… I didn't think you be coming by." Jonathan asked.  
  
"I came by to talk to you and mom about something." Clark replied.  
  
"Ok Clark… lets go inside the house." Jonathan knew something was wrong now.  
  
"Clark… Chloe… I didn't think you two were coming… if I knew I would have got something ready." Martha was surprised to see them.  
  
"Ok Clark what is it?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Don't get mad ok…" Clark already knew that there going to get mad… but it was worth a try. "Chloe found out my secret last night." Clark explained the rest of how it happened.  
  
Martha and Jonathan were shocked to hear how Chloe found out but they were more shocked when they heard who else was there. Clark didn't tell who the Dark Knight was just because they made a pack not to say anything to anyone.  
  
"Mr. and Miss. Kent, Clark's secret is safe with me. I would tell a soul, and in fact this secret has only brought us closer together." Chloe kissed Clark after she said this.  
  
"Well I guess that Chloe is practically part of this family now. I can trust you Chloe for keeping his secret." Jonathan said with greater joy knowing that Clark had someone else to tell about his secret.  
  
"Chloe you think you can stay in here with my mom… I need to talk to my dad about something." Clark asked.  
  
"Sure Clark." Chloe responded.  
  
Clark and Jonathan walked outside while Chloe was inside with Martha.  
  
"Son what is it." Jonathan immediately asked.  
  
"Well lately I've been asking myself something, something important." Clark was trying to explain it as cautiously as possible.  
  
"What Son… I'm here for you, you don't have to worry about anything I'm not going to embarrass you." Jonathan replied.  
  
"Well I'm not sure with myself lately; I've wanted to ask Chloe to marry me. But I don't think it's the right time." Clark let it out.  
  
"Clark… That's great that you're going to ask Chloe to marry you. But I think you need to listen to yourself and not me. You will figure this one out for yourself." Jonathan couldn't say anything more.  
  
Jonathan and Clark both took stacks of hay and filled the truck with it. At the same time Clark asked about asked about how they got married. Chloe was inside talking to Martha about the same thing.  
  
"Miss. Kent, you think that Clark and I would ever get married?" Chloe just let it out.  
  
"Well… I can't see you two ever leaving each other. I think when Clark is ready to ask you he will." Martha was trying to not get Chloe's hopes up.  
  
"Well I waited forever for him to ask me out on a date. I guess I could wait until he asks me." Chloe smiled.  
  
At that moment Clark walked in and heard Chloe saying "I could wait until he asks me" Clark could only wonder what she was talking about.  
  
"Ask you what Chloe?" Clark looked at Chloe as she started blushing.  
  
"Um…. Nothing Clark really." Chloe quickly said. But Clark knew what she was talking about and now he was sure that he was going to ask her.  
  
"Well Chloe… I think we should get going. We need to get back before 6:00 we need to get ready." Clark pointed to his watch.  
  
"Mom…Dad… I'll see you later." Clark kissed them both on the cheek as he and Chloe left the house.  
  
"Well you think he'll ask?" Jonathan asked Martha.  
  
"It's Clark he'll do what's right" Martha responded.  
  
Clark picked up Chloe once more but this time he took the ground route. Clark starting heading towards Metropolis and on this way he was going to cross a railroad track. Clark knew that he was going to pass this track and knew that there was going to be a train coming exactly at the time he was going to get there.  
  
"Clark!!!! You don't see that train." Chloe screamed as she shall the train getting closer to them.  
  
"Chloe don't worry." Clark said calmly.  
  
***  
  
Inside the train….  
  
"Peter what are you looking at?" A young red headed girl asked.  
  
"M.J. I was just watching the Smallville skyline plus I thought I saw a guy and woman running as fast as this train. But I must be seeing things." Peter replied.  
  
"Peter Parker you have quite the imagination, remember that we are here on business we are here to talk to Lionel and Lex Luthor about there company." M.J. replied.  
  
"Yeah I know it's just…. Well you know… ah…. never mind." Peter sat back in his chair as they headed to the Metropolis train station.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Clark passed the train scaring Chloe, just a minute later they arrived at the hotel. Clark and Chloe went up to the room and started getting ready for they dinner with Bruce.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
